Strictly Professional
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: Temperance is working late on a report when a visitor interrupts her. Booth x Bones of course. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN **_This is my first ever, ever Bones fic. Hey, everyone has to start somewhere right? Tell me what you think in a review please. Hope you like it, saying that though my first fics are always bad lol. I appreciate feedback, and I usually reply to my reviewers. _

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Bones. There you cannot sue me _

**Story outline **_(This may turn into an 'M' rated story, but I'm not sure yet. I'll wait for feedback) Rated T. Temperance is working late when a familiar FBI agent stops by. Booth x Brennan. _

**Can you feel it?**

Temperance wasn't the type of woman to leave her work until the last minute. Recently, through no fault of her own, she had let some files slip. It was Booth. Seely. She shook her head, her partners name was Seely. Partner as in co-worker. Nothing else. Temperance rubbed her eyes with her fingers, the pads of them tracing the sleep away.

She opened her eyes to find them lingering on the clock on the wall, the time was ridiculously late but she often found she worked better alone. At night. Without distractions, noise or anything else. Without Seely. Booth. She slammed her hand on the keyboard, her spelling mistakes flashing on the screen with an ugly red line beneath them.

"Of course they are wrong you damned thing! I hardly call hitting my hand on the keyboard grammatically correct" She stared at the illuminated screen for a moment before parting her lips for a sigh. She was talking to a computer.

Maybe it would make all the difference if she had another cup of coffee. At the moment, stress, fatigue and the glare of the computer screen were driving her to the edge. She pushed herself out of her office chair and walked to her door, on her way to open it she jumped as it pushed towards her. She stumbled a few steps back and let out a sigh of relief as Booth walked into the room.

"Bones, God woman. What are you doing here at this time? I thought someone had broken in" He sounded tired.

"Don't call me Bones _Seely. _And just to clear things up for you in three steps, I'll explain some things number one, this is a secure unit, nobody can get it. Secondly I was working, as always and thirdly you need to tell me what you are doing here" She folded her arms beneath her breasts and gazed at him. Seely watched her, amused at her sudden reaction. A mixture of sleep deprivation and the lack of caffeine was probably driving her to it.

"Okay _Brennan -"_

"Temperance" she corrected, Seely rolled his eyes and put his hands into his pockets, leaning forwards slightly

"Temperance" He mimicked. Hearing his deep voice sent the already awoken butterflies into hyper drive. "I'm here to look at some files, I couldn't sleep. Speaking of which, shouldn't you?" Brennan looked at her partner, his shirt was undone a few buttons at the top and from what she could see, if she was to rip that certain piece of fabric from his body. Well, she wouldn't be disappointed. His hair was tussled like he had ran his hands through it more than one, and his lips had moved into his usual smirk.

"Shouldn't I what?" She asked. A raised eyebrow and removal of hands later Seely replied,

"Sleep. We both need it" He sounded frustrated "Aren't you meant to be the one with all the answers Bones?" It was her turn to roll her eyes,

"At 12 o'clock at night I think I can be let off" She moved past him, her search for coffee on again.

"You know your sexy when your angry" His voice and comment caused Brennan to stop her stride to the coffee machine, she turned around.

"And you" She punctuated her speech with a stab of the finger "Are a loud-mouthed FBI agent, your obnoxious at times" She accentuated her 'anger' by walking towards him, lost on what to say she searched his amused expression with her eyes to find something else. "And you think your funny." She glared at him, waiting for a response "But your not" She added triumphantly. Not for the first time since he had met Temperance Brennan, Special Agent Booth was stunned into silence.

"Well then…" he started but stopped with satisfaction as he saw the instant regret in the females face.

"I'm sorry Booth" She said, her voice monotone. As usual. She walked back into her office and fell softly onto the couch, Seely watched her movement. She was tired, overworked and stressed and her graceful movements still stayed intact. Without speaking Seely walked to the couch and waiting for Brennan to move, when she did he sat next to her.

"You work to hard Bones. Start this typing up tomorrow, I'll drive you back to your place tonight" As soon as he suggested it he knew he shouldn't have. Temperance was a professional woman, just like all the other female squints. He titled his head to the side, maybe he could add Hodgins to that equation. Finding his private joke amusing he let out a soft laugh, quickly silenced by an icy glare from Brennan, which was soon softened through lack of sleep.

"As nice as it is for you to offer Booth I think I'll finish up tonight. Get it out of the way you know" She watched as the former army sniper nodded,

"Want me to stay?" He asked.

_Always._

Brennan sat upright, confused at the inner thoughts in her mind. Did she just think that purposely or was it the late night fatigue catching up with her? She glanced at the floor. Professionally her and Booth were close, they had to be in this profession. Too many disagreements and being distant led to flaws at the end. They were too different, she was still fighting her own demons inside her, she was too socially outcast compared to Booth to be in his league anyway. She inhaled a long breath, the arousing aroma of his own scent sent her functions off the chart.

When had she fallen for Seely?

"Brennan? Temperance?" He paused "Bones?" Booth shook her gently by the shoulder, "Hey wake up and answer me. Parker has more energy than you when he's tired" The forensic anthropologist turned to him blankly, "What's wrong Bones? Come on you can tell me, remember? We're like Scully and Mulder. They told each other things" He looked at her, her blank expression filled further more with confusion "You don't know what I mean do you"

"I'm not into the whole 'pop culture scene' remember?" Without thought she lent her head on his shoulder, it was firm and only changed it's form when Seely tensed. "I'm just tired" Booth nodded to what his partner was saying, only half listening. His other half was preoccupied on how loud his heart was beating, how fast it was pumping and if she knew what he was feeling. Slowly he snaked his arm around her,

"Time for you to go home Bones. No arguments." He stood up, and held out his hand for her to pull herself up with. As her cold hand wrapped around his significantly larger one, Booth realized once more why he had _really _come here tonight.

He had fallen for Temperance.

He hadnt been sure of something in his whole life, but this he was. The woman sat next to him was, how did he put it before? 'Well Structured' more than that, she was amazing. Sure she had some faults but that was what had attracted him to the brainy little thing he called 'Bones' in the first place. He wasnt sure how far he had fallen yet, he wanted to let her take him for his ride until he admitted where he was and what he was feeling. All he knew at the moment was one thing.

He didnt want to go home alone.

"Take me home then" He nodded in reply and watched her go to the computer to turn it off and then walk out of the door to the office, his eyes in awe at the way her hips moved. Like a invisible dance to a silent song. "Come on. I wanna grab something to eat on the way home" her voice was murmured from her lack of sleep,

"Coming" Was his reply. He was taking his breath-taxingly beautiful colleague home, to sleep. Not that he wanted to sleep. In reality he wanted to stay awake with her all night, whispering compliments, words, seductions into her ear. He wanted to caress her skin and make her shiver in delight. He wanted to know how her lips tasted on his, but he knew he couldnt.

Thats the only reason he never pinned her against the laboratory wall and had his wicked way with her.

Strictly professional.

"Move it Booth" Her voice crashed through his thoughts and he gave her a smile as he followed her outside into the bitter night. This was going to be a long ride home.  
**  
AN **_So what do you want to see happen guys? Short I know but it's an opening thing. Review if you please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note  
**_Thanks to: Everyone (I'm lazy, I answered you all I think) For your reviews and adding me to alerts. _

- _My last chapter was written on WordPad by the way, lol, which is why I have put Seeley as Seely! It automatically corrects it usually so I type and it changes and I get used to that. Sorry hehe. Thanks for the positive reviews, I'll keep your ideas. _

**Disclaimer  
**_It aint mine. Never has been. Never will be. _

**2:**  
**Maybe  
**

He was right, the ride home was long and it didn't help they were both tired.

Seeley smoothed his hands over the steering wheel as he turned the corner, heading up towards where Temperance lived. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, her auburn hair was floating over her face as her head tilted to one side, her face only illuminated by the distantly placed streetlamps above them. From what he glimpsed, she had her eyes closed. She looked beautiful.

Damn

How did he get to this place? One moment he was signing sheets of paper confirming the ending to a case, the next he was wanting to spend more and more time with her. At first he assumed it was because they were working together a lot and he had grown accustomed to her presence, but then he began to think.

Why did he just want to be alone with _her?_

Why did he no want to be with her, and Hodgins for example. Why was it everytime he thought of her, he thought of her alone? Apart from being tired he was confused.

He had shown _concern _with her boyfriend, it wasn't jealousy it was concern. So why couldn't he get the image of sweeping Bones out of another mans arms and carrying her away? It was illogical and totally wrong, but at the same time she was sweet and tempting. He heard a noise come from her side of the car, a low murmur.  
"Booth? Are we home" She sounded half asleep. He nodded, but noting it was obvious she couldn't see he replied,

"Five more minutes"

"Make them quick, I want my bed" Her voice was haunted with fatigue and her posture wasn't helping the level of her voice.  
_I want you in bed too _he thought. Clenching the wheel he lent a little harder on the accelerator, the car moving quickly past the streetlamps. The images that made their way to trace his mind were not of that which could be shared. It hadn't been a slow process falling for her either, it had been drawn out. When she wrapped her arms around him that time when she had been kidnapped he felt his heart race, and that same night she had said she had an headache. She stayed with him, she didn't go out that night. She had stayed.  
Seeley slowed the car down outside her house, his thoughts still strained. Did she know what he was hiding? He glanced at her once more. Probably not, she was always too engrossed in some case, or spending time with dead bodies to even give him a second thought.  
"Temp, you're home" When she didn't reply he put a heavy hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump upon waking. She dragged her gaze across to him,

He looks so different in the dark

"Home?" She coughed quietly to get the sleep from her throat "Oh right. Silly me, I must have fallen asleep. Thank you Booth" He flashed her a reassuring smile, telling her without words it was okay. Heavily she unbuckled her belt and opened the car door, stepping out onto the moonlit street, Seeley watched her, intrigued by her actions. "I'll see you tomorrow, thanks again" She shut the car door and walked slowly around the car to her house, Seeley watched her movements, noting she was struggling to take her keys out of her bag he quickly got out of the car, locking it he walked towards her.  
"Let me help" His voice was low, as not to bring attention to sleeping neighbours. Temperance dug her hand further into her bag,  
"No, you've done enough tonight Seeley. Did I say thanks?" Booth ignored her and held onto her bag as she finally found the object she was so desperately trying to find. Placing the key in the lock she turned to her male helper, "It's late. Do you want to stay here, I don't like to think of you driving when your tired. Most car accidents happen when the driver is drunk or tired" Amused Seeley smiled, even at night she had to be correct in her investigations. "I mean it's a couch you'll be sleeping on, hardly the most comfiest thing you would have slept on" He opened his mouth to argue but saw the intent in her eyes, she really cared about him driving whilst tired. Sighing he agreed and followed her into the house.

Half an hour later Seeley was laid on the couch a simple cover thrown over his large body. Temperance had given him a tour of her house in case he, got hungry, thirsty, needed the bathroom or became too cold.

"You know you don't need to let me stay" he told her as she wandered past him in her night clothes, showing Seeley more than he thought they would when she had put them on. She took a sip of her drink she had placed on the table,

"Least I could do" She said quietly, she made her way to him "So, you know where everything is? I'll see you in the morning" Her tone was blunt but she needed her bed more than a conversation.

She stopped as a shudder swept her body, Seeley's hand was on hers. Keeping what was left of her self control she turned to him, a smile played on his lips. For a moment the two looked at each other, staring, watching.

"I'll make breakfast tomorrow"

It was a long pause before either spoke. The depths of someone's eyes are so deep that they are a never ending story that when explored cant be forgotten. Temperance registered this as she stared into Seeley's eyes, they held so many feelings that it was hard to understand the hidden meaning. Was it love that they glimmered, or angst they hid. Was it pain, hope, desire? She wanted to know. She wasn't a prying woman, not outside of work. Not as much as some. She wanted to know what Seeley Booth held inside him. It was him who pulled away from the lasting gaze first, he had been too lost in her eyes. Too lost in her.

"Bones?" She snapped,

"Yeah? Sorry about that" She apologized quickly and swallowed the embarrassment in the back of her throat. She watched as Seeley stood up, "What are you doing?"

"You need to go to bed. I'm taking you there, even if it means dragging you" He placed his hand at the small of her back, Temperance felt the warmth of his palm penetrate her skin. He gently pushed her in the direction of the stairs, without argument she moved the way he wanted her to.

Why was she letting Seeley do this?

For a woman who had all the answers Temperance knew at this time it was better to be lost in confusion, and to find your own way out in time.

"You know you can be a very nice man Booth, why aren't you like this at work half the time?" She padded up the stairs, the faint sound of Seeley behind her, following her movements caused a childish smile to play on her face.

"I can hardly arrest a person by saying please and thank you can I? Which is your bedroom?" once directed by Temperance's slim finger he pushed the door open but didn't step inside. Instead he waited until she walked in first, the perfect gentleman.

"It would be kinder" She slipped her body past his, but soon found the wood behind her jammed her close to his torso.

Awkward.

"I'll just -" Booth used his weight to shift himself uncomfortably to the left, inside her room with a tight lipped smile "now you can enter" Bones watched him, the way he was so loving and gentle and wondered to herself why she had never seen it before. As all common sense flew out of the window and drowned in fatigue she asked the question other people had known the answer to for a long time,

"Is there sexual tension between us Booth?"

Silence.

Then a cough.

"I…Temp, we're good together. We work well, people just see that as sexual tension when really it's just -" he sighed, lying wasn't a quality he was good at around her "I'd put it down to two single people, one of whom is very attractive, working closely together and who do well at their work" Temperance folded her arms, he was uncomfortable

"Then why, if we work so well together, do I always have urges around you?" Who was this imposter making her ask these questions? Where was the real Temp? Booth swallowed hard and looked around the room,

"You have a nice room here, you should spend more time in here than in the -" His words were cut short as he felt her fingers on his lips, he looked at her

"You didn't answer my question"

"Maybe there is some tension Bones" He admitted slowly, he saw the flicker of excitement in her eyes. Surprised, he looked again, it wasn't often he saw her look like that outside of a case they had solved. Usually her mind was elsewhere, in the laboratory with all the other squints. Now though, she was his.

"How do you suggest we get rid of it then?" She considered moving closer but she was afraid to do so, what if he laughed outright in her face now? What if he told her he was only going along with this conversation for a joke?

What if he didn't feel the same way as her?

"Let me kiss you" Temperance watched Seeley's eyes widen quickly, a sheet of shock covered his face. Highlighting the embarrassment and fear of rejection in those eyes she had fallen for, sooner than she had fallen for him. "I didn't mean to say that out-loud. I'm so sorry Temp, I should just go yeah?" He moved past her once more but was stopped from leaving as he felt a light hand on his arm,  
"Booth" He turned to her slowly, obviously still ashamed or lost about what he had just said. His eyes met hers and she continued "Maybe you should kiss me"

**AN** _I'm so sorry it's bad lol, please review don't be too harsh! Next chapter should be better…I hope…Sorry it's short too, but I think this will be made up of small chapters instead of long ones because of my college workload. Bye_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** _Thanks for all the ideas, help, feedback and everything else._

**Disclaimer** _I own nothing. Bet you're happy I said that now**.**_

**3.  
****Under my skin**

Maybe you should kiss me

He hadn't said much since the pretty anthropologist had said those words. He still felt her fingers laced around his well formed arms. All that milk did help.

Why was he thinking of milk at a time like this?

"Bones, look -" His sentence was snatched from his mouth with a soft, somewhat short, kiss on his lips. It was brief, less satisfying than what he had imagined. Then again it had been a brush of lips rather than a kiss. A kiss would have lasted longer, it would have involved more movement of hands, lips and tongues.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She let go of him, her hands moving to her hips smoothing across her stomach and crossing underneath her breasts. He shook his head, his eyes staring down at her intently, "I think I'm going to go to bed now, Booth" She made a turn to her bed but stopped as Booth's eyebrows shot up in a fluid motion.

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you"

"You did" She argued "You were the one who suggested a kiss in the first place"

"No, one; you kissed me, two; I would hardly call that a kiss and three" He moved closer to her, his arm snaking around her waist like she was already his for the keeping. Brennan watched him move closer, and as his lips almost touched her she felt her ears strain to hear the whisper "I don't like half a job being done" Not wanting to miss an opportunity Booth, once more, felt his lips collide with those of Brennan. It was slow and deep to begin, an underlying hint of a promise of more as Booth let his tongue lick her bottom lip, she hesitated for a moment before granting him access. Her fingers trailed through his hair, stopping at moments to grasp at some before continuing their journey back through his hair and finally laid to rest at the back of his neck. Her body arched towards him pushing against his, forming together as one. It ended, much to their disappointment and the two separated. Her eyes remained close and her tongue licked her bottom lip, she searched for words but her mind was buzzing with anticipation and longing for more than just a simple kiss.

"I…Thank you"

Oh God I just thanked him for kissing me. Idiot. I've been kissed before, numerous times, I never thanked them. Why is it different this time?

She heard Booth let out a gentle chuckle and she knew it was at her expense, her eyes snapped open.

"You're very welcome" Silence took over them once more as they took in the situation that had occurred over the past few moments. A kiss. A feeling. A longing.

"This is illogical" Her voice cut the tension immediately, only for it to resurface when he smiled half-heartedly.

"It really is"

"I don't have feelings for you. You're like my best friend"

"I am?"

"You are. It was a silly kiss, a silly little kiss." She nodded, trying to tell herself she was in the right and her facts made sense "It meant nothing"

"Nothing" He repeated his voice carried less truth than he desired it to. "Just a moment between two friends, two _best _friends" Brennan caught his glance and returned the smile that he issued her.

"Well" She paused "Goodnight, Booth" her voice was soft, he tilted his head to the side and looked at her. Any angle he watched her from she still looked beautiful. He had put this theory to the test and had watched her every now and then, and he was sure she looked back. They shared a lot of looks, gestures and now it seemed a kiss. He removed his hands from his pockets he had subconsciously put there, he nodded at the less than subtle hint to leave and walked out of the door closing it with a gentle click behind him.

"Goodnight, Bones"

It was the vicious sunlight that shone on Special Agent Seeley Booths face that made him mutter the curse under his breath. The sun, it seemed, was his worst enemy in the mornings and in the summer it rose too early. He sat up, his eyes still closed and his hair pushed in every direction on his head, reaching for his watch he fumbled for a moment before finding it and looking down at it for the time.

6:25

If I was any other person I would find this time unreasonable and stupid. He stood up, covered only with his underwear and a sock. _I always loose one sock when I wear them to bed _he though bitterly, pulling back the covers in his search for the missing pink sock. Finally retrieving his possession he made his way upstairs, his palm attacking the sleep in his eyes as he stifled a yawn. He glanced at Brennan's door and came to the conclusion she would probably still be asleep, he figured a hot shower would wake his body up and he could get dressed and make breakfast like he had promised last night.

He stood up, covered only with his underwear and a sock. he though bitterly, pulling back the covers in his search for the missing pink sock. Finally retrieving his possession he made his way upstairs, his palm attacking the sleep in his eyes as he stifled a yawn. He glanced at Brennan's door and came to the conclusion she would probably still be asleep, he figured a hot shower would wake his body up and he could get dressed and make breakfast like he had promised last night. 

Last night.

Kiss.

Trouble.

What if he couldn't face her this morning? Well he could, what if she couldn't face him? She probably regretted it, and if she didn't regret it she had probably forgotten about it and will blow it off completely. His hand wrapped around the door handle and he pushed it open, his eyes widened in shock as he saw Brennan in the bathroom, wearing nothing but what God had given her at birth.

"Booth!" Her voice was high, the soft white towel she held in her hand was forcefully wrapped around her body to cover her modesty. Her wet hair from the shower dripped down her shoulders and she shivered from the cold. He stood frozen for a moment, transfixed by the sight in front of him. "Get out!" Her piercing cry quickly snapped him from his reverie and he backed out of the room closing the door as he did so. He lent against it and let out a sigh, her body was beautiful. He walked away from the bathroom, mumbling softly,

"If she couldn't face me before, hell knows what will happen now"

**AN **_Please review, it will cheer me up from the dilemma I call ICT. Thanks. _


End file.
